Dreams of fate
by Lena-tu
Summary: This fanfiction about Dame Davin and Princess Isabella .When they was young.In this story you can see alot new character's and alot yould old character's from Barbie Princess Charm School.
1. Hope

Dreams of fate

Chapter 1 "Hope..."  
>It was raining summer day .For Gardania rain on summer it is like Christams without Christmas tree.<br>There was the old pulled about building on the outskirts of build with served paint on windows,broken fountain which does not work about 5 years.  
>But in this place people continue live , i n this old build -children's home ,this children parents either gave them to this place becouse they haven't money,or just they don't want to grow up children ,but most of parent's died.<br>All boys and girls hasn't parents but it is always hope to find them or make good life.  
>Children must were work, because a money was not always enough.<br>15 years girl's dream about "Prince charming" and change here life for was tree youn'g girls:Dana,Phibi and Gerda.  
>They was close friend's since Dana come to rhis place here parent's dieed on car crash.<p>

All children come to Tv room and watch news about Gardania.  
>-It is raining .And also the next mounth all school in Gardania start to work .Pupiles don't forget try you lucky to being included to Princess Charm school.<br>All girl's start to scrim :  
>-Wow.I like this lottery.-Gerda sad.<br>-It is really big chance to get out from this bog.-Phibi sad with voice wich full of hope.  
>-What do you think about it Dana ?<br>Thoughtful Dana answere :  
>-You know I 'm sure that it isn't truth in world and if you think that simple girl's like us will include to this school ,you wrong!<br>-Dana .What matter with you you always been very optimistic and always told us about hope and love?  
>-I dunno...<br>Two days left.  
>It is time to lottery winer .All boys and girls come to TV room and sit on the show start .<br>Trumbs were marked by beginnings of motion in school it is not large stage and tribune .  
>One man In dark blue costume with small emblem of Princess Charm School in jacket ,come to the tribune.<br>-Good day ,As you you know I'm headmaster Mr. Paul Princess Charm school they are girl's prepere for royal life and unlock princess potential.  
>Yet one regular girl citizen of Gardania include to Princess Charm School and have a chanch to be Lady Royall of Gardania and change here life for ever,will it be you?<br>All girls scrim:"I want! I want!".  
>-To chouse this year lottery winner I present .Future Princess of Gardania .<br>In TV room all boys exclaimed :"Oh my God she is so beautiful"  
>And it was truth,here hairs are easily winded fallen on the shoulders ,here eye shone the bright blue color of look like the most beautifull topaz, her face always shone a kind smile,which sad it is always hope.<br>Here it is the true princess.  
>She come to the tube with the name's and offered hand .She fished out the pulled about scrap of sad:<br>"Dana Davin"  
>-What ? It can't be.-All girl's in the room look in to Dana.<br>-I..I..I dunno how it happend .It can't be !  
>-We happy that one from us have a big change to be Lady Royal od Gardania.-Sad Gerda and Phibi.<br>A nursery governess came in a room and said that after Dana arived.  
>Dana was really happy about it and she start not notedly to cry.<br>-I will justify your hopes.-Dana sad on farewells to the friends.

Now she stop thinking about true friendish and started to think about herself!Can for this reason it became such which we see it in original history...


	2. New live

Chapter 2 New live Perfect white hourse stood before it and behind past life :poverty,cold,hopelessness and friend's .Friend's that all life would miss here ,but she... gone and it is only the past.I never turn back!-That Dana sad in here ,such storng word it isn't not like "I don't want" and "not in which time" it is more porefull ,it is with more strange.  
>Beautifull white with pink stripes carriage,which harness by white beautifull sat down in to carriage and looked don't pay attantion to her friend's who try to to wave a hand on farewells,she intrested only with small tabble and small cup and tea smeled like Alpine grass.<br>Already coachman departed to girls on children hous try to wave a hand on farewells but Dana don't pay attantion to them she was intresting only about here future .Pink lipstick ,new shade, powder with spangles it is nothing on comparison with friendship,but Dana don't think point of view destroes here inside.  
>-Wow ...such beautifull place.-Dana sad .<br>-Good evening ,Miss Dana.  
>-Aaaa...Hi.<br>-Sorry it is my I didn't sad who am I.  
>Dana was confused of this polite person.<br>-So,I'm headmaster also I'm a teacher.  
>Paul start walk.<br>-I will take you to the locker .Princess Charm School was found 400 study young weman to preper for royal life.  
>They come to library with full of books and red,soft and comfortable 's sit here and reading some sparkles flying around all girl's .Dana think that it is some kind of dust.<br>-Here we come .You locker.  
>-Really it is so ...so ...so ...good.<br>-I see .By the way did you seen that sparkles near all student's in our school.  
>-Yes Mr..<br>One small green fairy come from headmaster back.  
>-It is youre personal princess name is alway helpfull and will show you room and explain what you want.<br>-Thank you .  
>-Good bye.<br>And he go away.  
>-Hi!-Wickellia sad.<br>-Hi!  
>-Shall I explain how to use locker?<br>-Yes , is you work,why you asking me?  
>-Yeh...You right.<br>Locker transformed to booth for trying Wickellia sad :"Come here don't afraid!".Dana come to the locker and she fill magic .Here hair going to the bunch of hairs,here old cloth turn into beautifull just like a princess.  
>One girl passed she sad:"You very good on this is suit for you"<br>-You reallu think so ?  
>sorry for my unpolite...<br>Dana can't understand why this girl think that she unpolite.  
>She continue -My name is Isabella .I'm from Gardania royal family .I'm already 15 and I'm study here since 12 about you?<br>-My name is Sana.I'm lottery winner .And I 15 too...  
>-Great so you lottery winner...<br>Isabella hug here and they go.  
>-You live in the same room as me .It is only for two persone.<br>-It is great.I never had personal room -I sometimes will go to the palace to rhe family will you come with me ?  
>-Of course I will.<br>-Here we are our room.  
>It was big room .All was green and pink .<br>-How they knewed that my favorite color is green?-Dana asked.  
>-Magic?<p>Oh it is time to go to ceremony .<br>It was usuall ceremony all girl's got silver's tiara's .After ceremony all stat to dancing cllasic dance.  
>-I think we can be a friend's ...good friend's .-Isabella sad -I think so too.<br>First day end all got tired and at once fallen asleep.

To be continued... 


	3. Chance

Chance

Morninng .Sun sunshine and bird's singing the other side of of light awaken girl's in and Isabella awake befor time for getting ,girls can talk about they want.  
>Isabella turning here hair lie on the bad .<br>-You know ,I just don't want grow up ,it is really big responsibility for me be a priness.  
>-Oh,don't worry about that we have 3 years befor coronation day.<br>-I think you right Dana .  
>-Yes,ofcourse I right.<br>-I just have one good idea ,are you intresting about it ?  
>-Yes ofcourse .What about it ?-Dana even get up from bed and with interest creep to Isabella.<br>-I think it would be good idea if you will coming to palae and have a dinner with my family .What do you think about my idea?  
>-You know It will a honor for me to have a dinner with royal you.-Dana starting to hug her friend.<br>-That good !  
>Girls start to geting on uniform.<br>-Dana ,can you help me?  
>-Yes shure .<br>-I can't make a ponytail,can you help me?  
>-Ok Dana starting to ask Isabella what she should Isabella answer that she don't care what Dana wear it is more imporatante that she will come.<br>Din-Don .This sound mean that lesson's begin.  
>-Hurry we late .<br>Girls go to library and here was .  
>-Good morning girl's it is your first lesson here in Princess Charm lesson call Ethics.<br>In the end of the lesson Dana saw that Isabella talking with one girl .Them come to her and Isabella sad:-Dana it is she is Dana .  
>-Nice to meet you Dana .<br>-Hmm...Nice to meet you too.  
>-Girl's we haven't next lesson .Let's go to the garden.<br>Alexandra sad:-Nice idea let's go ,Dana are you with us?  
>-Yes shure I like it .<br>They come to garden and talk about all .Dana think that she have two good friend' happy now.  
>Lesson's end and Isabella call Dana to go to the chose good dress's and Isabella called carige.<br>-Time to go.-Dana stay near threshold.  
>-Dana don't worry all will be alright.<br>-I just think that I not pleased to you parent's .  
>-Oh don't worry all will be alright.<p>

Carriagecome to the palace .From far off it wasn't so monumantal and white door opening and King and Queen stay behind them.  
>Dana was show of reverence to here parent's and Dana repeat this .<br>-Good evening girl's we waited you.-Queen sad.  
>-Let's go to the diner room.-King sad.<br>They come to the room and start to eat dinner.  
>Queen asked Dana :<br>-Can you sad about yourself my dear?  
>-Yes shure youre majesty.I'm simple girl .I won lottery and come to Princess Charm lottery I lived in child's shelter.<br>-Ypu haven't family my dear?  
>-Yes...<br>Dana always dislike when people talking about that she understood here and say to parent's that it will be very hard day and they should go .Girls go to School.  
>-Harold maybe we can adopting Dana ?<br>-Do you think it would be good idea ?  
>-I think so...<br>-Isabella and Dana are best friend's .And they will be sister in law .They will be happy!  
>-I think we can do that!Tomorow we will go to the child's shelter and talk to the headmaster .It hink she will exept this offer.<br>-Oh!Harold,thank you I just really like this girl.  
>-Don't worry Janessa all will be alright.<p>

To be continue...

_Thank you for last comment's .Hope you will like this chapter._


	4. Secreat of royalty

_Sorry for this chapter it is too small_

Red,yellow,orange,brown...all flamed coloured now in play with leaves dig into them and then jump out from ,flamed coloured such beautifull weather.  
>Tall very thin man ,with umbrella and roll of paper with royal stamp, start and man open an be more powerfull and powerfull look like it told for him don't do that man have a order which he can't walking and walking treading upon puddle and the isn't anyone at the street ,becouse people prefer in raining day sit near fireplace and drink hot man walking and man stand near old ,very old build with paint on windows and broken of rain it seems look like fountaine working but with poor come to door and knock at open it .Then manknock door old puny woman open it and say:<br>-Who are you?What are you doing here?You get lost?  
>-Goodmoring madam.I'm royal I come ?I must explein something.<br>-Yes ofcourse you can .Come in ...We can go to my office.-small children was evrywer they all scrimed and lauthing.  
>don't worry it is okay for this age.<br>-Yes,sorry.  
>Old woman sat on old shabby armchair and ask man about why he come to her.<br>-As I told I royal and Queen of Gardania whanted to adopt girl from name is Dana Devin.  
>-Dana can't be adopting she has kinda family one from here parent's still live .So it is father never lived with mom and when she died he maybe don't know about daughter .He live in kingdom he's name Carl.<br>-What ?Carl it is king of it he hasn't queen now and his son prince Redginalt study at Prince Charming is imposible!How it can be?  
>,Half of children her are I think Dana isn't exception.-woman lauthing and gone from room.<br>Man goone from room too sad goodbye for her and go to palace to told news.


	5. I Want To Hold Your Hand

I Want To Hold Your Hand

The chill is in the air. Snow covers the ground, and icicles hang from the trees and the eves. Housed and window paned from it, the greatest wonder to little children is the snow. Christmas atmosphere set in Gardania. Big Christmas tree stay on central hall of Princess Charm School .It was a lot of snow so lessons were canceled for 2 days.

-Isabella! Isabella, wake up!

-Huh, Dana you have an conscience I want to sleep it isn't lessons today!

-Wake up! Wake up !Look !

Dana point at the window .Here was such beautiful window panned.

-Oh my Goodness! It is unbelievable how it possible to make such wonderful thing's! That why I like winter!

-Me too.-Dana starting to ruined it just put here hot hand to the window.

-No! What are you doing? Why ?

Dana just smiling.

-Sorry for that!

Isabella and Dana go to Royal Palace because winter holidays started and another girl's gone for home .Only Alexandra, Dana, Isabella stay here. Royal palace covered by a lot of snow and it was like ice palace of Snow Queen.

-Never though that it such magnificent.-Isabella sad.

-Me neither.

King Harold and Queen Janessa were on throne room. Queen commanding with people who put Christmas tree here .And King working with paper documents.

-Oh, girls will you help us to decorate this tree .That guys do it very bad !

-Shure mom! We will help you!

-Thank you girls

It was very hard to put all toys to this tree .But after this 4 hours tree was really good looking.

-Now I have good idea! What if we organize Christmas ball? We can show our tree too all our friend's from another's kingdom's!

-Really? Mom I think it would be great! We can invited all girls from Princess Charm School and Prince Charming Academy!

-I think so, my dear!

-Let's start for preparing!

Girls call Alexandra for helping them and she accepts. Dana was making an invitation .Isabella put decorate to the windows and walls. And Queen was on the kitchen, making a menu with chef .

The day of Christmas ball were coming .A lot carriage come to Gardania Royal Palace garden .Queen's and Kings from different countries come to this ball with young princes and princesses. They wear wearing very beautiful clothiers .

Room was full of red color. On the tree were a lot golden green and red toys with sparkles on it

-King of Fargentia. Carl Joseph third and Crown Prince Reginald.

He looking at one young girl .Here hairs are easily winded fallen on the shoulders of, here eye shone the bright blue color of look like the most beautiful topaz, a her face always shone a kind smile.

It was Princess Isabella.

-Will you dance with me?-Reginald asked

-You sad it to me?-Isabella asked

-Yes, my lady.

-I will dance with you.

They holding the hand and dance together all night .Dana was full of black jalousie because during the night only one guy asked here to dance with and he was really ugly ,but to this guy Dana was here lady.

When Dana watching how Isabella were dancing with Prince, this guy asked:

-Dame will you dance with me?

-Who, Dame?

-Yes, because Dame Fortune meet us!

-Really? Ok I will dance with you.

They start to dance.

-What is your name?

-My name is Christopher, king of Graytopia. What about you?

-My name is Dana Devin. In future lady royal of Gardania

-No .I thinks it would be better to call you Dame Devin.

-Maybe you right.

-Because for me you like Dame Fortune.

-Why?

-Because I searching a queen!

_Maybe this chapter confused you .I will post next chapter soon and you will find an answers for you question._


	6. I have a feeling

**I have a feeling**

Ball grown is on the cupboard. Isabella still don't know about Dana and King Christopher, and she don't care about them now all here minds with Prince Reginald they sin together on ball room and they feel that they happy now. She siting near the window and watching how snow flake fall to the ground.

Dana was sitting on the garden a think about Christopher. What she should do next ,just ignore him or it is big opportunity to rule a big kingdom and it isn't so far from Gardania .She can be only Lady Royal of Gardania but on the Graytopia she would be a queen. What to do? She tries to found the answer. If she would leave Gardania it must be very strong reason for do that! But what exactly? Maybe love?

Isabella walking on the School garden's and thinking about here prince .And then she sad Dana.

-Dana! Hey! I didn't see you since ball began. Where you were?

-I danced too.-With sadness answered.

-Really? What his name, from what Kingdom he?

-He's name is Christopher and he king of Graytopia.

-Graytopia king? It is very powerful kingdom my father in good relationships with died king Rodger II .

-He called me "Dame Devin" because he think that me Dame Fortuna for him.

-Dame Devin? I like it , may I call you too Dame Devin ?

-You can.

-Thanks .Let's go to the room it is too late.

-Yes, let's go.

Girls going to the room section and talking with each other.

-So, what king wanted from you Dame? –Isabella asked

-His last word was …-Dana stopped because she thinks that if Isabella would know about it she will probably married the king.

-Dame? Why you stopped?

-Huh? Oh nothing it was just nice bird .He said that …that … that he really like my hairstyle!

-Really? Why you blushing?

-Oh don't worry! All okay now!

-Isabella may I ask you something?

-Yes sure!

-I wanted to know one thing from my past .Can you help me?

-Of course I can. We are the best friend .Alexandra sad that we have very strong friendship!

-So ,I know after my mother death I appeared on this house and I still don't k now who my father because in my family was only two people : me and my mom. Can you ask your parent's key from the Big Royalty Archive? And then can you help me to found the truth?

-No problem I will asked my parents and then will help you!

On the next day Dana siting on the cheer and read the book and then suddenly Isabella come to the room .She holding a lot of key's and she smiling .

-I got it let's go! Gardania secrets we are coming!

-Thanks! Let's go!

It was too hard to found the right key. But door open with the oldest golden key .Dusty books was on the big table and on the book shelf .

Isabella starting to searching.

-A…a….b….c…..d… it !

-You found it ?

-I think so .

-Let's open it!

-I think that we should go to ground at first.

-Oh yes, you right!

Girl's starting to climb down and suddenly Isabella fall down with book.

-Oh my Goodness! Are you ok?

-Probably yes. -Where is book?

-Somewhere there, oh I found it!

-Fuh!

Isabella can you open it and read about me?

-Yes sure!

Girl opens this book on the half of the book and then started to find Dana surname.

-Defile, Degereleon, Dongonsen…isn't it strange? Nevertheless Damien, Devin But it is two family with this surname .What you mother's name?

-Nina as I remember.

Yes, Nina Devin .So here shot biography .We doesn't care where she born and where she study and who was here first love …Stop! Nina has a baby-Dana. Nina on have only relationships with ….Oh my Goodness … King of Fargentia. Carl Joseph third.

_So what do you thinking about it?_


	7. Want to know a secret?

_Thank you for posted review. It is very important for me know yours opinion!_

**Want to know a secret? Promise not to tell?**

After this small adventure in archive girls don't talking with each other .Dana was really confused and trying to find answers for here questions. Isabella totally understand her and don't trying to begin chat. Silent was everywhere in the castle, big empty rooms with big painting on the wall and small sofa near fireplace. Girls walking and walking, suddenly Isabella remembered that Alexandra sad to her –"You are the best friend, power of your friendship very strong!".

I think I can help here .Maybe it would be good idea if I write letter to king of Fargentia. Or it just not my concern? No, she is my best friend and I will do all for her happiness.

-Sorry, Dame I forget that my mother call me .I must go, sorry!

-It is okay. By the way and didn't sad Thank you.

-Oh, you are welcome .See you soon.

Isabella go to her father study .King wasn't here since party and he never know about it. Isabella start: "Dear Carl Joseph third.

I am princess Isabella of Gardania. I think that you would read this letter. It is very important question. For me and my friend and it have a contact with you too. Today I was on archive and found lone interesting thing connected with you early ages. Do you remember women with Nina named? I think that you remember here. I think you don't know that she died 14 years ago. And now here daughter studding in Princess Charm School because she worn lottery.

I took forward to hearing from you.

You sincerely Princess of Gardania Isabella"

It is small letter but without a water .Isabella put in the letter Big Gardania stamp and go.

-James! Her are you!

-Yes you majesty .With what I can help.

-Look, this letter you should give to King of Fargentia. And it is very important! Do you understand what you should now?

-Yes, of course .I'll go immediately!

Isabella gives him a letter and go to here room.

When she was on the school library she sees a boy shadow.

-Hey, you! What are you doing here? You haven't a right for being here! Go away!

-Good evening Princess Isabella!-Boy makes a bow.

-Oh! Good evening King Christopher!-Girl make a curtsey.

-I know about Dame .I think we haven't an obstacle to get married .But she never will be a queen of Graytopia. We have a law if queen not my kingdom she never will be a queen of it only wife of king.

-I see now .Can I ask you something?

-Yes sure! Let go!

-I don't know how to ask ….Do you really love here?

-I think so! That why I wanted to make here my wife!

-It is good!

Suddenly trumpet starting to ring.

-Why? Something happened?

-I am wonder too.

Man suddenly starting to scrim – King of Fargentia. Carl Joseph third.

-James was very hurry .He need an encouragement.

Isabella mother stay on threshold and don't understand why king here. Isabella suddenly run to mother and try to explain everything .Then king come and they gone to the living room.

-You majesty I see this letter that you daughter write. Can I talk with here?

-Yes, sure I probably should go.

-Thank you.

-Is it true young lady?

-Yes you majesty.

-I have good news and bad news. I never heard that Nina died and never heard that she had a daughter. And it is too late. On ceremony one year ago Prince Reginald destination as Crown Prince .So Dana never would be princess of Fargentia. I can give her only influence and money but not a crown.

-I think it is doesn't matter .More important that you can be family now.

-You would be very good Queen, Isabella.

-Thank you very much sir.

Queen comes to the room and Isabella gone to the Academy section because she wanted to make a surprise for Dana.

-Janessa I come here not only because of this letter.-King stand up from armchair.

-I come because of our plans connected with Reginald and Isabella. I think we would combine our kingdoms with Gardania named.

-Yes Carl you right, it is good idea. And when weeding will be?

_And again it is ending on culmination! What do you think guys about this chapter?_


End file.
